1. Technical Field
The present disclosed technology relates to systems for tracking user consumption and more particularly to methods for tracking and visualizing real-time computer mediated user consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer mediated social networking systems provide users with access to network forums for sharing and accessing information about products and services used by others in the network. This information can be gathered and made accessible to users in the network in various ways.